Je crois que je t'Aime
by Takamina
Summary: Une fiction sur le couple Ashley Benson x Vanessa Hudgens sur le tournage du film Spring Breakers.
1. Partie 1

Cet OS se passe pendant le tournage du film Spring Breakers. Les acteurs présents sont : Ashley Benson, Vanessa Hudgens, Selena Gomez, Rachel Korine et James Franco. Le réalisateur est Harmony Korine. Sont aussi cité Austin Butler copain de Vanessa H. et Ryan Good copain (ou ex ?) d'Ashley B.

Nous étions sur le plateau, attendant que les derniers préparatifs soient finit pour commencer à tourner la scène. Juste avant qu'Harmony nous appel le téléphone de Vanessa sonna, à notre grande surprise à tous elle prit l'appel et s'éloigna pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Harmony rageait quelque peut, surtout que la conversation s'éternisa. Au bout d'un quart d'heure la petite starlette revint sur le plateau et le tournage put commencer. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Même lorsque le réalisateur avait râlé contre Vanessa elle n'avait pas réagit. Même le tournage de la scène s'était merveilleusement bien passée, une prise ayant suffi, ce qui au passage calma Harmony. Vanessa et moi devions enchainer sur une scène qui ne demandait que notre seule présence. Vingt minutes de pauses nous furent quand même accordée et ce fut lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seules toutes les deux qu'elle commença à pleurer.

- Oh, Vanessa ! Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, dis-je avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- C'est Austin…

- Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? demandais-je paniquée.

- Non… Il m'a quitté…

Si je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Ils m'avaient tellement l'air d'un couple soudé que la nouvelle me cloua sur place. Elle pleurait tellement, avait l'air tellement déchirée que pour l'instant les mots ne serviraient à rien. Je la pris simplement dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos en signe de réconfort, ou du moins, de soutien. Elle se laissa aller sur mon épaule et mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à se calmer. Vanessa releva sa tête et je pris son visage dans ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Tu veux que j'aille demander un délai plus long avant le tournage de la prochaine scène ?

- Je… Non, je ne veux pas inquiéter les gens, et surtout je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite…

- Bon, hé bien il nous reste cinq minutes pour refaire ton maquillage si tu veux rester discrète ! Parce que ça à beau être waper proof, tu l'as ruiné là !

Elle esquissa un sourire et un petit souffle lui échappa. Je lui priais de s'asseoir devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce et je lui refis une beauté.

- Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, et je te trouve forte d'arriver à te contenir ainsi, mais ce soir je passerais dans ta chambre d'hôtel si tu veux discuter, ou simplement pleurer, ou même pour parler de tout autre chose histoire de te changer les idées, proposai-je en regardant mon travail dans le miroir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça pour moi tu sais…

- Mais j'en ai envie ! Je te connais depuis longtemps, même si on était pas vraiment proche avant, maintenant on est amies, je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cette situation, surtout si tu comptes ne pas en parler aux autres.

- Merci…

- Voila ! Tu es parfaite pour la prochaine scène !

Elle se leva et je l'interceptais pour me poster face à elle et déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle me rendit un énorme sourire et nous partîmes en direction du studio.

La scène que nous tournions paraissait simple, pourtant nous dûmes nous y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, un coup l'éclairage n'allait pas, un coup ce fut le cadrage, bref une vraie galère, mais je crois que tout ce remue-ménage changea les idées de Vanessa.

Ce fut la dernière scène que nous tournâmes aujourd'hui. Il devait à peut près rester une ou deux semaines de tournage. Comme d'habitude, le soir nous mangeâmes avec toute l'équipe dans le restaurant de l'hôtel entièrement réservé pour nous. La bonne ambiance y régnait toujours, on rigolait vraiment bien, j'adorais ces à côtés de la vie d'actrice. Après manger des petits groupes se formaient et nous allions dans les salons nous asseoir pour papoter de tout et de rien. Ce soir nous étions toutes les quatre, Selena, Rachel, Vanessa et moi, et parlions de la scène que nous avions tournée dans l'après-midi. Nous rigolions bien quand Vanessa prit un air étrange, et s'excusa prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée pour monter dans sa chambre. Je fis comme si j'étais aussi surprise que les autres et attendis que nous montâmes toutes les trois nous coucher pour frapper à la porte de mon amie. Il s'était bien écoulé une heure entre le départ de Vanessa et mon arrivée devant sa prote, j'avais peur qu'elle soit déjà couché, mais j'avais promis, alors je frappai.

- Oui ? fit une petit voix de l'autre côté.

- C'est moi, Ashley.

- Oh ! Attend, je t'ouvre.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière était éteinte et elle l'alluma dès que je m'en rendis compte. Elle s'était démaquillée, mais quelques larmes ayant laissé des traces sur son t-shirt trahissaient sa tristesse.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle en se frottant le bout du nez.

- Lorsque je propose quelque chose je n'oublie jamais !

- Merci…

Sa bouche trembla, je sentais qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot si je ne faisais rien. Je l'invitai donc à aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Nous nous installâmes en plein milieu en tailleur, face à face.

-Alors tu préfères quelle option ? En parler, te lâcher, pleurer, même si je peux deviner que tu as déjà pas mal pleuré, ou bien changer totalement de sujet ?

- Un autre sujet me changera surement les idées !dit-elle en essayant de se donner un peu d'entrain.

Ce fut alors que nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Du film, du tournage, des bons moments que nous avions passés, du fait que nous gardions contact après le film car nous avions liés des liens extraordinaires toutes les quatre. Puis nous abordâmes le sujet des scènes qu'ils nous restaient à tourner.

- T'as lu le scénario en entier ? me demanda Vanessa.

- Evidemment, pourquoi ?

- Eum… Il nous reste plusieurs scènes à tourner, dont la scène de la piscine, avec James. Je me demande comment ça va se passer, je veux dire, j'appréhende beaucoup.

- C'est vrai que jusqu'ici on n'a pas eu vraiment de scènes « spéciales », bizarres, à tourner. Mais c'est quoi qui t'inquiète le plus ? La nudité, la proximité des corps, la sensualité qu'on doit montrer ?

- Bah, la sensualité qu'on est censé montrer je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est ça être acteur, jouer un rôle, mais pour la proximité dans la nudité, c'est dur tout de même… J'en ai parlé un peu avec James, il m'a plutôt rassuré même si je stress toujours un peu, mais cette scène se fait avec toi aussi, je veux dire, on sera tous les trois nus, et collés ensemble, avec des scènes de baisers en plus… Je crois que si tu étais autant inquiète que moi ça m'arrangerait ! conclut-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

- Bien sûr je stress aussi ! Les scènes de nus, d'amour, sont toujours très dur à tourner, mais je crois que ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est de devoir me coller à James. Toi ça va, enfin ça peut aller, on est deux filles, tu es mon amie, on se prend déjà dans nos bras etc, donc c'est plus simple, mais avec James, c'est un peu comme si j'allais tromper mon copain.

Oups… Je m'étais rendu compte de ma bourde au moment où j'avais sortis ma phrase. Trop tard pour reculer. J'avais pourtant essayé de bannir le mot « copain » de mon vocabulaire pour ce soir. Elle ne répondait plus.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, non ne t'excuses pas, ça allait dans la conversation, normal.

Je voulais changer de sujet mais rien ne venait, un blanc s'installa, j'étai extrêmement mal à l'aise pour elle, mais rien à faire, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Et malheureusement des sanglots vinrent interrompre le silence installé. Ses larmes me fendirent le cœur, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en s'excusant et je me rapprochai pour l'entourer de mes bras. Nous dûmes rester dans cette position au moins une heure. Je ne disais rien, je savais que c'était inutile, mes mots ne l'atteindraient pas. Je la laisser exprimer sa tristesse. Bientôt ses pleurs se calmèrent puis cessèrent. Mais elle resta blottie dans mes bras encore un temps. Je lui caressais les cheveux lentement quand je m'aperçu que sa respiration s'était ralenti. En effet elle s'était endormit. Je fis doucement et la couchai sur son lit avant de m'emparer d'un stylo pour lui laisser un petit mot, « Tu t'es endormis, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger alors je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Courage ma puce ». Ensuite je partis en retenant la porte.

Le lendemain matin elle me remercia pour la veille et la vie reprit son cours normal. Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait que je vienne la voir le soir, mais elle ne voulait pas m'embêter, et puis elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Arriva finalement la fameuse scène de la piscine, celle que nous redoutions tant. Comme je l'avais dit, c'était surtout le fait que nous soyons quasiment nus et collées à James Franco qui me gênait. En soit, embrasser ou caresser Vanessa n'avait rien de bien compliqué ou gênant, c'était une fille et mon amie.

Avant de tourner la scène nous avions quelques répétitions en maillot de bain. Nous étions tous sur le plateau, salutations, relecture du scénario, mise à l'eau, et nous commençâmes. Harmony se tenait juste au bord du bassin pour nous guider. Tout était plutôt simple, après tout c'était notre boulot d'actrice. Nous nous connaissions tous, et cette partie du tournage ne fut pas si différente des autres. Finalement les scènes avec James passèrent toutes seules, comme n'importe quelle autre. Néanmoins, alors que j'aurais cru l'inverse, celles de baiser avec Vanessa me troublèrent. Les lèvres de James ne me faisaient rien, enfin, c'était du cinéma, donc aucune sensation exceptionnelle, mais celles de Vanessa, j'avais envie de vraiment les gouter, d'appuyer plus longtemps les miennes contre les siennes. De plus, quand sa bouche se pausait sur mon dos et mon épaule lors de la scène, je me sentais trembler, pas extérieurement comme un frisson, mais à l'intérieur, comme si mon cœur rebondissait contre les parois de ma cache thoracique. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la piscine pour aller nous sécher je n'osais plus regarder Vanessa. La gêne me passa vite, et le diner se passa comme tous les autres soirs, aussi drôle et convivial. Mais lorsque je me couchais, vers 3h00 du matin, mon esprit se repassait en boucle les scènes tournées aujourd'hui, et tout particulièrement les moments où Vanessa m'avait caressé et embrassé. Je voulais les évacuer mais c'était plus fort que moi, je revenais toujours dessus. Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'avais tant envie d'être auprès de Vanessa, alors que j'avais un copain, que j'aimais. Je sombrai dans un sommeil agité en ruminant ces pensées.

Au matin je me réveillais avec une impression bizarre, comme si j'avais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. J'avais dut rêver, mais de qui ? De Vanessa, ma meilleure amie, ou de Ryan, mon copain ?

Aujourd'hui était notre avant dernier jour de tournage et il ne nous restait pas le plus dur à tourner. Juste quelques scènes d'intérieur. Le matin j'avais quelques scènes à tourner avec Vanessa et Rachel, et l'après-midi une scène avec Vanessa. Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva nous étions en avance, Harmony nous laissa donc un petit temps pour décompresser après avoir manger. Le réalisateur et Rachel, puisqu'ils étaient mariés, marchaient ensemble à l'ombre, Selena téléphonait à sa mère et Vanessa avait disparue. Je me retrouvais donc seule, à marcher, errante, dans les locaux. Je ne pensais à rien de spécial, lorsque je passai devant la loge de Vanessa. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé, elle devait surement être là, soit à textoter, soit à roupiller, ou bien peut-être pleurait-elle. Piquée par la curiosité je toquai à la porte. Un oui étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte m'apprit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Je poussai doucement la porte et la découvris, debout, au milieu de la pièce, se regardant dans le miroir, en tenue pour la scène que nous nous allions tourner, donc, en maillot de bain jaune. Je me sentais presque habillé à côté d'elle, j'avais gardé mon mini short en jean rose de la scène précédente et avait enfilé un débardeur blanc, ample, tout simple.

- Tu t'admires dans la glace ? ironisai-je en refermant la porte.

- Non, répondit-elle en rigolant, je venais juste de me changer, je regardais juste si c'était bien mit ! Tu me cherchais ?

- Non pas forcément, mais tout le monde est occupé alors bon, je m'ennuyais… On reprend dans vingt minutes, j'avais juste besoin de compagnie ! Sauf si je dérange, je m'en vais !

- Non, non pas du tout, j'allais pas me regarder dans le miroir éternellement, assis-toi !

Elle me désigna le petit sofa collé au mur et j'y pris place. Elle se tourna de profil par rapport à son reflet, releva ses cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains, jeta un coup d'œil à son dos, et relâcha ses cheveux avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Sa cuisse toucha la mienne et je sentis une boule de chaleur me parcourir.

- Ashley…, chuchota-t-elle secouant mon corps une nouvelle fois, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir consolé l'autre jour.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien ! J'ai pas fais grand-chose en plus, et puis, c'était normal, j'allais pas te laisser seule.

- Oui, mais je n'avais que toi, je ne voulais pas en parler aux autres, donc merci, je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'ai prise dans tes bras.

Cette phrase s'imprima dans mon esprit, « que ce soit toi » « prise dans tes bras ». Comme si… comme si elle préférait ma chaleur humaine, mon contact. Non, non, à quoi étais-je en train de penser… Alors que tout se bousculait dans ma tête, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les mien. Mes pensées s'envolèrent instantanément et mon esprit se vida. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux chocolat qui me fixaient.

- Vraiment, de rien, ajoutai-je bêtement.

Un silence s'installa, nos regard toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, nos visages avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, attirés comme deux aimants éloignés. Et lorsque nos nez se touchèrent mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. J'attendais logiquement un baiser, c'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surprise quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé, un baiser de cinéma n'en avait pas le même goût, j'avais juste sentis le bord de ses lèvres et l'ombre de sa langue, mais là, c'était autrement plus puissant. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que nous avions attendu ce baiser depuis toujours. Aussi bien elle que moi, j'entendais sa respiration, je sentais son souffle et son cœur accélérer au même rythme que le mien. Alors elle aussi avait eu envie de mes lèvres depuis le tournage de cette scène avec James ? Elle aussi avait pensé à moi hier avant de s'endormir ? Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées et pourtant je le sentais. Nos lèvres se détachèrent et ne regards se croisèrent à nouveau, pendant une trentaine de secondes il ne se passa rien, puis, à l'unisson, nous éclatâmes de rire. Ses éclats raisonnaient à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie, son rire était merveilleux. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement de rire, prit un air étrangement sérieux et se jeta sur moi, si violement que nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le sofa. Vanessa était entièrement allongée sur moi, sa bouche emprisonnant la mien, sa langue cherchant la mienne, et ses doigts s'emmêlant avec les miens. Mon esprit était embrumé, il vivait chaque seconde pleinement, entièrement, je ne voulais rien rater à toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

J'en perdis complètement la notion du temps, tout était si agréable, ses caresses, ses baisers, mais aussi, le goût de ses lèvres, le goût de chaque parcelle de sa peau, et son odeur tellement parfaite. Lorsque nous nous rhabillâmes je dû courir dans ma loge, avant d'avoir embrassé furtivement Vanessa hilare, pour me mettre en maillot, afin ne pas être en retard sur le plateau. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes sur le tournage, elle m'adressa un magnifique clin d'œil qui me fit fondre et tourner la tête. Avais-je touché au bonheur ?

Il sera en deux parties, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !


	2. Partie 2

La scène se termina vite, Vanessa et moi étions tellement motivées, à fond, que nous jouions presque parfaitement. C'était notre dernière scène à deux. Celles qui nous restaient à tourner demain étaient des scènes avec James ou bien avec Rachel et Selena. Le diner se passa comme tous les soirs, même si nous sentions une certaine tension à l'approche de la fin du tournage, tout le monde était fatigué. Cela faisait presqu'un an que nous étions sur ce projet, casting comprit. Le montage allait surement prendre un temps fou, mais après ce n'était plus de notre ressort. Le soir je saluais Vanessa comme je saluais les autres, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Mais une heure après on toqua à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, et ce fut sans surprise que je découvris Vanessa, tout sourire, en nuisette, face à moi.

- Je peux entrer cinq minutes ?

- Bien sur !, répondis-je en la laissant passer.

Nous nous essayâmes sur mon lit.

- Je voulais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, puisqu'on n'en a pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'est… éphémère, c'était juste comme ça, ou bien, tu en attends plus ?

Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, mais il m'avait été évident que ce ne serait pas éphémère. Je pensais que cela l'était pour elle aussi, elle me faisait peur soudainement, était-ce une histoire d'un soir ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas seulement coucher avec toi, commençais-je, je voulais plus, je crois… Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que tu as fais une erreur ?

Je baissai la tête pour regarder les draps. Elle me prit le menton entre ses doigts et releva mon visage pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Si j'ai fais une erreur, c'était la plus agréable de ma vie ! Bien sur que non, ce n'était pas une faute, mais j'avais peur que pour toi ce ne soit qu'un coup comme ça… Je veux aller plus loin avec toi.

Je chuchotai son prénom presque imperceptiblement et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser fut bref mais passionné.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je pense que, eum, coucher une deuxième fois le premier jour, serait un peu maladroit non ?

- Oui, sans doute, répondis-je en souriant et en me levant en l'imitant pour la raccompagner.

Elle me donna un vif baiser et nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit avant que je ne referme la porte à clef. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en soufflant. Tout bouillonnait en moi, mon cœur pompait mon sang à une vitesse folle, mon estomac était noué, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et un sourire béta ne quittait plus mon visage. C'était étrange, nouveau, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse subitement, toujours mes sentiments avaient évolué avec le temps, passant de l'amitié à l'admiration puis à de l'attirance, mais là, du statut d'amie elle avait tout de suite prit un statut beaucoup plus élevé, une immense place dans mon être. En quelques secondes, elle avait capturé mon cœur. J'espérais avoir fait la même chose avec le sien.

Le lendemain était donc notre dernier jour de tournage. Je passerai la description des scènes que nous avons tournées, mais reviendrai plutôt sur notre soirée. Forcément une soirée était organisée pour fêter la fin du tournage. Nous étions tous réunis dans le hall de l'hôtel entièrement réservé. Tout le monde était là, acteurs, réalisateurs, monteurs, caméramans, perchistes, etc., personne ne manquait à l'appel. Nous étions extrêmement nombreux et l'ambiance était super. Nourriture et boissons à volonté, discours, remerciements, la soirée fut mémorable, remplit de délires et de rigolades. Vers minuit/une heure du matin, beaucoup partirent se coucher pour éviter de trop abuser de l'alcool. Vers deux heures il ne restait plus que Rachel, Vanessa, Selena, Harmony, James et moi, les cinq acteurs principaux et le producteur. Nous nous rappelions quelques anecdotes sur le tournage tout en buvant de plus en plus. Forcément nous finîmes par être un peu imbibé d'alcool, je gardai le contrôle et arrêtai de boire, mais les autres continuaient, surtout Vanessa. La conversation se transformait en vrai fouillis, quand Vanessa lança un nouveau sujet qui nous surprit tous.

- Ah ! Aufait ! Je me suis fais larguer par mon copain !, dit-elle la voix qui déraillait à cause de l'alcool.

- Ah ouais ? s'enquit Rachel, tout aussi bourrée.

- Oui ! Et ce connard n'a même pas attendu que je rentre pour le faire en face, non ! Il l'a fait pidaya…pitoyabeulement par téléphone !

- Raconte ! lança Selena sur le même ton que les deux autres.

Vanessa commença un long récit de leur conversation, sans jamais m'adresser un seul regard. James en profita pour s'éclipser en me saluant, et fut bientôt suivit par Harmony qui embrassa furtivement Rachel avant de monter se coucher. Lorsque Vanessa eut finit son histoire, elle éclata instantanément en sanglot sous nos regards abasourdis. Elle avait raconté son historie avec un telle mépris envers Austin qu'il semblait invraisemblable qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

- Ça va aller ma puce, susurra Selena en lui caressant le dos, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais je l'aimais ce sal type !

- Si c'est un sal mec, et qu'il t'as lâché, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta Rachel.

- Mais je l'aime ! C'était l'homme de ma vie.

C'était comme si mon cœur venait de se briser en milles morceaux. Même bourrée, elle avait crié cette phrase avec une telle puissance, qu'il n'en put être autrement, elle devait l'aimer vraiment. Et elle se mit à répéter encore et encore qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et elle pleurait de plus belle. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter la scène, pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé si sensuellement si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi ? J'étais désespérer, mais je ne devais pas pleureur moi aussi, cela aurait parut suspect. Nous décidâmes de monter dans les chambres pour aller coucher Vanessa, qui visiblement était la plus éméchée d'entre nous. Evidemment il fut à ma charge de la ramener jusque dans sa chambre, étant moi-même la moins éméchée. Elle avait passé un bras sur mon épaule et je la soutenais par la taille pour qu'elle marche droit. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et elle insista pour que je la porte jusqu'à son lit. Une fois assise dessus elle recommença à pleurer et à parler de son ex petit ami. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais décemment pas partir et la laisser pleureur seule, alors je restai là à la consoler, même si je ne pensais pas les mots que je disais, même si j'avais envie de me tirer pour hurler de douleur.

- Je dois t'embêter à pleurer tout le temps Ashley, je suis désolée…

- T'es complètement alcoolisée, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Dis, on a vraiment couché ensemble l'autre jour ? demanda-t-elle sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas oublié… Quoique là j'ai des doutes…

- Non, mais… Enfin je veux dire… C'était bien hein, on recommence quand tu veux d'ailleurs, et on peut s'embrasser quand tu veux aussi ! Puis ya pas de rapport avec Austin, mais voila, t'étais là et voila… Non mais non, t'as toujours étais là enfait, et puis je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et c'était super bien, vraiment !

- Aller, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu dis n'importe quoi là, allonge toi, il est tard, et j'ai envie de dormir moi aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais m'obéit. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, je sortis de sa chambre et courrai dans la mienne. Je refermai ma porte et m'écroulai à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, évacuant toute la tristesse accumulée en moi pendant cette fin de soirée.

- « Tu étais là et voila », dis-je à voix haute répétant les propos de Vanessa prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt, alors tu insinues que j'étais là au bon moment au bon endroit, que je passais par la pendant ta tristesse et que je te t'ai consolé sexuellement ?

De rage j'abatis mon poing sur le sol en étouffant un cri accompagné d'un flopée de larmes. Moi qui pensais tomber amoureuse, je me retrouvais bien bête, elle s'était bien jouée de moi ! Mais pourtant… j'avais envie d'y croire. Les mots qu'elle m'avait dit l'autre soir dans ma chambre avaient eus l'air si sincères, ses baisers avaient été si tendre, comment tout cela aurait-il put être faux ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je dus mettre une bonne heure avant de me calmer et d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain nous retournions à New York en avion, il devait décoller à 23h. Heureusement, cela nous laisser le temps de dormir, de faire nos valises et surtout de dessouler. Je dus me réveiller vers 13h00 et, avec une légère gueule de bois, je fonçai sous la douche pour me rafraichir. Je m'efforçai de ne pas repenser aux évènements passés. Une fois propre je m'afférai à faire mes valises. Pas bien compliqué, nous étions en pleine été et ma garde robe se composait essentiellement de shorts, t-shirts et maillots de bains. Une fois inactive et ne sachant plus quoi faire je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me mis fatalement à penser. Ce que Vanessa avait dit hier, était-ce sous le coup de l'alcool ou bien le pensait-elle vraiment ? Je n'arrivai pas à répondre à la question, je voulais aller la voir dans sa chambre, mais il n'était « que » 15h00 et vu l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé hier, je pensais qu'elle avait encore besoin de sommeil. Je voulu descendre pour voir s'il y avait du monde en bas, mais je fus prise d'une flemmardise immense et restai couché sur mon lit attendant 16h00 pour aller frapper chez Vanessa.

Je m'assoupis quelques instant et ré-ouvrai les yeux vers 16h10, j'estimai donc que je pouvais aller rentre visite à mon amie, ou plutôt devrai-je dire, à « la seule personne au monde qui ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet, et ressentir autant d'émotions différentes en si peu de temps », enfin c'était beaucoup trop long. Je me levai une boule au ventre et sortis de ma chambre me dirigeant vers celle de mon amie. Je restai un petit moment devant l'entrée, hésitant finalement à frapper, mais j'avais soiffe de réponses, l'amour sans doute me poussa à toquer. Une petite voix demanda qui était là et j'informai Vanessa qui j'étais. J'attendis un moment et elle ouvra lentement la porte, je venais visiblement de la réveiller, ses cheveux étaient en pétard, ses yeux cernés et sa voix roque.

- Euh je peux passer plus tard si tu veux, chuchotai-je gênée de la voir ainsi.

- Non, non c'est bon, au moins je suis réveillée, il va bien falloir que je fasse ma valise un jour, entre.

Une fois dedans elle s'assit prestement sur son lit.

- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! râla-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis hier… T'as pas une boite de doliprane qui traine quelque part ?

- Si surement dans ma trousse de toilette.

- Bouge pas je t'apporte ça.

J'allai fouiller dans la salle de bain et dénichai les cachets, choppai au passage un verre d'eau et revins lui donner. Elle avala le tout en me remerciant.

- Bon mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me soigner…

- En effet, tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier ? demandai-je en espérant au font de moi qu'elle aurait tout oublié.

- Malheureusement oui… Ecoute, je…

- Non laisse moi dire quelque chose avant, la coupai-je, vu la situation je ne veux pas être méchante ou te blesser, mais je veux que tu le saches. Hier soir, en t'entendant parler, j'ai eu si mal, mon cœur se contractait sur lui-même, c'était comme si tu avais réduit à néants tous nos moments passés ensemble, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour aller égorger cet Austin et t'avoir rien que pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui ma colère est passée et si je suis venu ici c'est pour m'excuser de ce que j'ai fais, si je t'ai embrassé et que tu n'en avais pas envie j'en suis désolée, si tu t'es sentis forcé de coucher avec moi j'en suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déboussoler, si…

- Attend, attend, attend, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama-t-elle en me coupant cette fois, pourquoi tu t'excuses là !? C'est à moi que revient ce « droit », ce devoir ! Peut-être que je ne me suis pas complètement remise de ma rupture avec Austin, du fait qu'il est fait ça par téléphone et aussi parce qu'il était ma première relation sérieuse, mais les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, je les ai aimé, je les ai voulu, t'embrasser ça a été tellement beau, bon, libérateur, je n'avais jamais ressentis cette sensation auparavant. Hier sous le coup de l'alcool j'ai ressassé bêtement le passé et je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu sais comment je réagis à un surplus de Vodka, ça part n'importe où…

- Mais tu es sûre que je n'ai pas précipité un peu les choses ?

- Ashley ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce baiser j'en avais autant envie que toi ! Je… Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant de sentiments aussi fort et aussi vite envers quelqu'un…

Je ne pus me retenir, des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de mes yeux et un sourire fendit mon visage, un rire nerveux coupa le silence et je me jetai dans ses bras. Ses mains chaudes se plaquèrent dans mon dos, puis je retirai mon menton de son épaule pour venir placer mon regard devant le sien. Un énorme sourire étirait sa bouche, mon visage l'imitait, nous nous regardions, ce moment était magnifique, quelques rires nous échappaient tellement nous étions heureuse d'être là. Je ne pus me retenir et je me ruai sur ces lèvres. Je frissonnai à son contact, cette nuit j'avais cru que jamais plus je ne pourrais les posséder, et pourtant là, je l'embrassais, elle m'embrassait, j'étais heureuse, c'était magnifique. A regret nous nous décollâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Je… Je crois que je t'aime Ashley…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle sauta de nouveau sur ma bouche. Notre baiser fut encore plus passionné que celui que nous venions d'interrompre. Nos corps frêles et secoués par l'émotion cédèrent et nous tombâmes à la renverse sur son lit, elle sur moi. Elle me caressait les cheveux, je caressais son dos. Malgré la légère odeur d'alcool qui l'entourait ce moment était intense et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne cesse jamais. Mais je dus y mettre fin.

- Il va quand même falloir que tu fasses ta valise et que tu te prépares, dis-je en la regardant en souriant intensément.

- Arf… Tu as raisons !

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva vivement du lit, tanguant sous le choc. Elle sortit sa valise et l'ouvrit, se hâtant pour en finir vite. Je la regardais ranger et quand elle en fut à la moitié je me levai et me postai derrière elle alors qu'elle prenait un tas de t-shirt dans le placard.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, chuchotai-je à son oreille en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle rigola, se mordilla la lèvre et me regarda lui embrasser le cou et ensuite venir chercher sa langue pour jouer avec. Puis je la lâchai difficilement pour l'aider à boucler sa valise.

J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire même si j'ai bien galéré x)


End file.
